Seasons Meetings
by LordOfTheBooks
Summary: Jack Frost never told the other guardians about the other four holders of the seasons, and how Mother Nature leads them all, and makes sure they do their jobs right. What happens when someone threatens to destoy all the seasons? Will the Guardians help? And what are these strange feelings Jack has for Tooth? Some romance. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost slumped against the window frame as North droned on about how monthly check-ups were important in each guardian's life.

"You see Jack, monthly check-ups are very important! One of us could be possessed by an unknown source, and we wouldn't even notice! But, if we check up on the guardian, we would figure out something is wrong, before it is too late," said North.

Jack rolled his eyes. If he'd known a Russian was going to butt in on his living space every month, he would have never accepted the job of being a guardian. "So, let me get this straight; every month, you will track me down, and make sure everything is ship-shape?"

"Uh, yes, though not during December. I am very busy that month, for obvious reasons."

_At least it isn't every week,_ thought Jack. "And, right now we're going to check up on Tooth in the Tooth Palace?"

"Yes."

"Right and I'm coming along because…"

"You need to see how the check-ups work."

"Gotcha." Jack was secretly glad North was taking him to the check-up on the Tooth Palace; it meant he would get to see Tooth again. Jack didn't know why he got so excited at the mere mention of Tooth. Wasn't it enough his heart nearly stopped whenever he saw her?

"Look! Awww, it was her first tooth! Don't you just love these moments?" Tooth examined little Alice Fawn's first tooth she ever lost with a smile on her face. "The first tooth lost always contains the happiest memory! Look how she flossed!"

"Tooth, time for your check-up," yelled a familiar Russian accented voice.

Tooth flew to greet North at her south entrance. She stopped when she say Jack standing by North. Her whole face lit up in a bright smile as she practically tackled Jack in a hug. She let go of Jack as soon as she realized what she was doing, and her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Uhhhhhh….." she said intelligently.

Jack smirked. "Nice to see you too, Tooth."

North cleared his throat loudly. "Tooth, I hope you don't mind if I have a look around."

Tooth quickly composed herself. "No trouble at all." She felt her heart do a gymnasium routine as Jack flashed her a toothy grin. The fairies that saw Jack smile actually fainted.

For the next half hour, Tooth led North and Jack around the Tooth Palace, showing them things like the organization of all the kids of the world's teeth. "The best memories are found in the first tooth a child loses!" she commented. When North and Jack were about to leave, Jack's staff started glowing blue and vibrating. "Jack! Your staff!" yelled a frightened Tooth.

Jack just noticed his staff acting strange, and huffed in annoyance. "It's just Mother Nature summoning me."

"Your staff glows blue and vibrates whenever you have to use the restroom?" asked a confused North.

Jack laughed out loud at North's comment. He would have to come up with a lie on the fly. He just couldn't tell them the truth now. There just wasn't time. "I have a blizzard to attend to, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, Jack," said North. "Go, do your work."

Jack smiled, and waved a fare-well. He then jumped up in the air, and flew away to meat Mother Nature's summoning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****:**

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! I love reviews and criticism, but encouragement is cool too. I just want to say that I will not put Pitch Black in the story, and sorry for spelling errors. I am in eighth grade, and I couldn't spell to save my life, so please tell me if I did a grammar or spelling error. I will get on with the story now!**

**- LINE BREAK-**

Jack landed into a spring meadow. Sometimes, he wished he was able to appreciate the other three seasons like a human. Fall was alright for him, but spring and summer were a little hard for him to be in because of the heat.

Jack walked across the meadow to a solid rock wall, covered in climbing ivy. He cleared so of the ivy away to see a faint indented handprint that was clearly hundreds of years old. He closed his eyes, and placed his hand into the handprint. Then, he opened his eyes and droned the entrance words. To onlookers, his eyes would have been glowing pure white. "Winter wind asks for safe passage into the cavern of elements."

Jack removed his hand and the hand indention glowed, and the cave began to rumble and shake. Suddenly, the vines began to crawl away, and the solid wall of rock began to lift from the ground, revealing an entrance with descending stairs. Jack started to venture into the dark cave.

-**LINE BREAK-**

"It's about time you showed up," said Will Tan, the summer spirit.

Jack outright glared at the spiteful bringer of summer. Being the opposite of summer, Jack never liked the guy. He wore a worn green tee-shirt that said, "2 kool for skool!" His brown pants were covered with dirt, and Jack could see a worm pocking out of his pocket. Summer had pointed ears, with spiky brown hair, and elfish features.

Jack was in a small earthen room, with four other people sitting in chairs (with a table in the middle) that seemed to also be made out of the earth. There were large roots that appeared to hold the whole room together. The other four people were Will Tan, who you already met, Carter Bloom, the spring spirit, Breeze Fall, the autumn spirit, and the one and only Mother Nature. (Also known as Rue).

"Jack," said Rue, "have a seat."

Jack was about to say that there weren't any more chairs, but the ground rumbled, and a chair rose out of the ground by Breeze. Jack took the seat without another word. He smiled a Breeze; she had bright red curly hair, mangled into a braid, fair skin, with rosy cheeks, and freckles across her nose. Bright green eyes lit up her entire face. Like Jack, all the other spirits preferred bare feet; it allowed them a better sense of awareness of their element.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we better get to business." Rue spread her hands across the table.

"Why are we here? It's spring in the U.S! If I don't get back there, the American's will go to the groundhog! I hate that guy," said Carter.

"If you let me finish, I was getting to that, you see there's-WHO PUT FROST AND TAN BY EACH OTHER!?"

Somehow, Jack was sitting next to Will, and he felt a horrible warm sticky feeling creeping up his spine. Will wasn't doing much better, as he was paling, and shaking uncontrollably. Carter and Breeze were laughing softly. Breeze got up, and changed seats with Will, so Jack and Will would he separated once again.

"Bloom, you're on probation!" shouted Rue.

"Breeze is the one who changed seats with Will!" complained Carter.

"Doesn't matter, I just like her more than you."

Carter slumped in his seat, and stuck his tongue out at Breeze. She smiled, and waved at him.

"Next person who speaks out of turn will happen to miss their next season in all of Europe!" Rue angrily challenged everyone with her gaze. "Very well, then. As you know, when the earth was new, it was a horrible wasteland ruled by Apophis, the daemon snake that is chaos in a form. The Man in the Moon created me to defeat this horrible beast, and grace Earth with four different seasons. I couldn't do this all alone. So, Man in the Moon created the four seasons in a persona form. The first was summer, who was called Mark. The second was spring, also known as Hale. The third was lovely fall with all her beautiful colors, named Angelia. The last one was the odd one out, for its colors were so different from the others, was winter, who I called Jace. My job was to rotate the earth so all the seasons would be able to come and go, though some places would never get to experience the multiple seasons, like Antarctica and Egypt. Places such as these were the realms of the season spirits. A safe base where they can relax in their element. You four were the chosen ones to have their spirits reincarnated into you, when they perished, because of the heroic deeds you have committed. Even though they were immortal, they all perished eventually. Even immortals can't live forever."

"Even though I appreciate the history lesson," said Breeze, "what does this have to with the current situation?"

"I'm getting to that!" Rue sighed impatiently. "Each of you have a symbol of power from you mortal lives; an object in which you are able to direct your power, also the object you died with. Breeze, for you it's your silver circlet-crown, because you were next in line for the throne. Will, yours dagger, because you used it defend yourself when you were murdered. Carter, yours is paintbrush, because you were an artist. Jack, yours is you shepherding hook, because you used it to save your sisters life. For the time being, you have to guard these items with your life, because they are the only thing that allows you to walk among the living."

"Is that the only reason we're here? We already don't trust anyone with our items of power," says Will.

Rue finally lost her temper. "I'M TELLING YOU THIS BECAUSE APOPHIS HAS RISEN AGAIN!"

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Criticism is always welcome! Creative ideas and suggestions are welcome too, and I will probably update tomorrow.**

**-Lord of the Books**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone stared at Rue in shocked silence, some with looks of horror on their face.

"Apophis is back?" Breeze whispered timidly. Rue nodded grimly.

"How do you know?" demanded Jack. Pitch Black was bad enough, whom be battled and defeated a year ago, but Apophis? Imagine Pitch Black x100. That was Apophis.

"The stars told a prophecy that said that when the planets line up for the 700th time, chaos would rise again. In one week time, the planets will all be in one strait line me for the 700th time, and will be back more powerful than ever. I barely defeated him last time, and with the help from Man in the Moon."

"So, how in heak do you expect us to defeat him now?" demanded Carter.

"That's where you come in, Jack," said Rue, turning to face to youngest spirit.

"Me?" he said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're the only one of us who is one of the Guardians of Childhood."

"Wait, hold up," said Will. "Are you telling me this clown was chosen to guard children? To be one of the big four? Well, five now, I guess. What's wrong with the rest of us; why would he be picked to be a guardian over any one of us?"

Rue sighed in frustration. "Everyone has different attributes. It is beyond me why Man in the Moon does anything!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Jack repeated.

Mother Nature turned her multicolored eyes on the boy's blue ones. "Nature's elements cannot defeat Apophis without any help twice; especially with his growing power. You will ask the guardians to help us."

Jacks eyes widened. "What if they say no?"

"They won't, but, if they do, then you can say goodbye to all mortal like."

"Good-bye all mortal life on Earth," said Will.

Jack ignored Will. He didn't want to go and ask the guardians for help. But this was bigger than his or anyone's wants or needs. He could see the panicked look in Breeze's eyes, despite her attempts to hide it. He knew he had to man up, and swallow his pride. "Fine, I'll do it. I will ask North and the other guardians for help.

"Good," said Rue. "Off you go, now. There is no time to waste; Apophis could be upon us at any moment!"

Jack rolled his eyes, and left the cavern for the North Pole.

**Authors Note:**

**Because this chapter is so small, I decided to post it in the same day. By the way, I wanted to tell AmaraRae, Спасибо.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, I decided to play a game! I like games. Anyway, people please play my game! YOU MUST! If anyone can guess my nationality (you know, like Russian, Polish, etc.) then I will use any idea you have for my story! Rules for the idea are:**

**It can't affect the ending! For example, saying everyone dies at the end. That's a no, no. **

**It can't change anything I already stated in the story, or said in the summery.**

**You have to summit all your guesses and idea (only one idea!) for my nationality and story by the 20****th****!**

**You will be disqualified from the game if you say multiple guesses.**

**IF YOU LIKE MY STORY, YOU WILL PLAY MY GAME! I BEG OF YOU, PLAY MY GAME!**

**Hint: dark hair**

**-LINE BRECK-**

Jack flew to the North pole with an ever-growing anxiety. He hated to ask the other guardians for help! In fact, he hated to have to rely on anyone. He kept reminding himself that if he didn't ask the other guardians for help, the world and all its children will perish and die. _For the children, for the children, for the children, _he stubbornly repeated in his head. Jack flew up to the window of North's office, and banged on it as loud as he could. Unfortunately for Jack, a yeti was in North's office instead of North.

The yeti looked at Jack, and then ran away screaming something like, "Whada! Whada!" Figuring that the yeti was going to get North, Jack waited patiently.

"WHAT?!" shouted a large Russian man. "THERE IS A SCREEMING BANSHEE THRYING TO BREAK INTO MY OFFICE?" North ran into his office, and saw Jack floating outside his window. "Jack, quick!" panted North. "Have you seen a banshee anywhere?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Sometimes the man could really be a ditz. "No, no banshee, North, that was just me. Open up, I have to tell you something."

North gave Jack a puzzled look before crossing the room and opening the window. As soon as he opened it, Jack and a huge gust of wind blew into the office. "North," said Jack dead seriously, "you need to call all the guardians, now."

"Jack, calm down, have a nice cup of cold chocolate, and tell me what's wrong," said North cautiously. He never has seen the boy so serious, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No," said Jack. "You _need_ to call all of the guardians, and I will explain the situation after we're all here! Would I ask you to do this if it wasn't serious?"

North just stared at the boy for a moment before saying, "All right, Jack, I will call the guardians. But, know this; if this turns out to be your idea of "silly prank", they you are on the naughty list for life, guardian or no."

North and Jack walked down to The Globe, and North cued the Northern Lights. In just a few short minutes, the rest of the guardians would arrive, and hear about the rising of Apophis.

-**LINE BRECK-**

Bunnymund was gingerly painting an Easter egg; it was only one month 'til Easter, and he knew for certain that this was the year North would finally agree Easter is better than Christmas. Bunnymund looked up to the sky to see the northern light rippling across the sky. He almost dropped his egg out of frustration. What'd that old, Russian fool want _now?!_

Bunnymund tapped his foot on the ground thrice, and a giant hole appeared. The rabbit jumped into the hole, and set off for the North Pole. _This better be good, _he thought.

Bunnymund arrived in the North Pole to a nervous looking winter spirit, and a big merry man. "North? _Jack?! Why_ did you two call the guardians? What's the problem _now?" _

"I'm not saying anything, until everyone's here," said Jack.

"This better be good," mumbled Bunnymund.

Tooth flew into the room, and said, "Not all of us work only once a year, guys! It better be important! Oh, hi Jack."

Sandy flew into the room in an airplane made of sand. Unlike the others, he wasn't mad about being called over with no notice, but just curiously asked what the problem was with symbols made of sand.

"Okay, I know you're all wondering why I told North too call you here on no notice, so I'll just say it; Apophis has risen again." Jack looked disappointedly at the blank faces staring at him. How could they not know who Apophis is? Didn't Man in the Moon tell them about Apophis in case of future problems?

"Um, mate, who's Apophis?" said Bunnymund.

Jack sighed in frustration. He would have to explain it all to them.

**-LINE BRECK-**

"So, let me get this straight; this Apophis, horrible lord of chaos, is back to destroy all seasons, destroying all life in the process? And I thought Pitch was bad," said an exasperated bunny.

"Yes, but this time, the seasons can't defeat him alone, and we need the guardians help."

"Of course we'll help!" said Tooth.

"How could we not?" asked North. "I've always wanted to meet Mother Nature."

"Then today's your lucky day."

**I remind you to please play the game. Thank-you!**


	5. Chapter 5

The guardians spun around to face a woman with mocha-colored skin, and multicolored eyes. "Jack, you were taking too long, so I came to see if you were actually doing what I asked you to do."

Jack put a hand to his heart, with a mock hurt expression on his face. "I can't believe you would accuse me of disobeying a direct order! Would I do that?"

"Yes," said Bunnymund.

"Ouch."

"Did you tell them or not!" said Rue.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, master," he said in a mock serious tone.

Mother Nature turned to all the guardians in the room. "And you agree to help nature's elements defeat Apophis?"

"Yes, of course! We're guardians, are we not?" said Bunnymund with exasperation.

Rue pursed her lips. "Hmmm…. You have an attitude; almost as bad as one of my season spirits. Oh well, we'll just have to work through that. We need a meeting of all the forces of nature and guardians of childhood. Guardians, follow me."

"I do not see why we can't have our little meeting here," said North.

Rue gave a devilish smile, not unlike the one Jack has. "Alright, have it your way."

**-LINE BRECK-**

North deeply regretted his decision for the season spirits to meet at the North Pole as soon as he saw the looks on their faces.

"Ha-ha! You should see your face, Will!" shouted Breeze.

Will dashed after the laughing Breeze. "Give. Me. My. Dagger. BACK!" screamed Will.

Breeze just laughed, and easily outmaneuvered the summer spirit. "Catch me it you can! Oh, wait! You can't! Ha-ha, punk."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Carter and Jack were in a "Battle to the Death", or so they called it.

"I've got a freakin' staff!" shouted Jack. "What do you have? Oh yeah, just a stupid paint brush!" Jack wacked Carter with his staff.

"You take that back, snowflake!" shouted Carter, trying to grab Jack, but broke a vase in the process.

"Why don't you kiss my-"Jack was cut off, when storm clouds gathered around him, and struck him with lightning.

North desperately told Rue, "I beg of you to fix this."

Rue gave him a smug look as if to say, "I told you so." She shouted loud, "SILENCE, OR NORTH AMERICA WON'T HAVE ANY SEASONS THIS YEAR!"

All the seasons quieted, but reluctantly so.

"It's _supposed _to be spring in North America right now," mumbled Carter.

"And it will never be again, if you don't shut you trap! Weather spirits!" said Rue.

"Were all the past weather spirits like this?" asked Bunnymund.

"They have to be like this, or the seasons can't be delivered," said a stressed Mother Nature.

"I thought Mother Nature was a kind and neutering spirit, no offence, but you seem to be always on edge," said Tooth.

"I _was_ like that, but then spend eternity with these four, and see how kind you are then."

"Guys, I hate to interrupt a little heart-to-heart girl chat about feelings, but, we have a little situation at hand," said Will.

Red sand started rolling in the room, with cobras in tow. "Cobras!" shouted Breeze. She ran and jumped on Bunnymund.

"Get off me umm, who are you again?" said Bunnymund.

Breeze shot dagger glares at Bunnymund and said, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Yeah, don't upset the _princess,"_ mocked Carter.

"You shut your face!"

"Guys, a little help here?" asked Jack. He was whirling his staff around, left and right, trying to freeze all the sand. It just broke easily through the frozen bonds, and began to attack Jack again.

"Jack!" shouted Breeze. She jumped off of Bunnymund, and began to collapse the cobras' lungs, by forcibly pulling all the oxygen out. Dead cobras were lying all around them in a matter of seconds, with more coming.

"I need a new tactic!" shouted Breeze. "This isn't working fast enough!"

Jack turned around, and froze a tidal wave of cobras.

"That works," giggled Breeze.

The sand was still coming. Will and Carter joined in on the fight, with both of them creating earthen walls to hold off the sand.

"Sandman, we could use some assistance!" said Will.

"Yeah, and now would be good," said Carter.

The Sandman gave a firm nod, and created huge walls of sand, overpowering the red sand. Pretty soon, all the red sand was gone; making contact with the dream sand had changed its properties.

All the cobras were dead, thanks to Breeze and Jack.

"Woo!" said Breeze; she was panting. "Alright everyone, good work. Let's take five now."

"I don't believe you'll be able to five hive of anything," said a sinister voice.

"That didn't even make since!" said Carter.

"He's here," said a Mother Nature, horrified.

"Everyone stand your ground, and remember; we're all in this together," said Jack, positioning his staff were the voice came from.

Tooth flew beside him, and grabbed his hand, resulting in a deep blue blush in the boy's cheeks. All the spirits, pookas, fairies, and toymakers positioned themselves to face chaos itself.

"I finally have you right where I want you, Mother Nature!" said Apophis, as he came into view.

"Show yourself, coward!" shouted Bunnymund.

"I'm right in front of you, you pathetic excuse for a warrior rabbit!"

"He's invisible!" gaped North.

"Look down, you fools!"

As one, everyone looked down to see a small garden snake in front of them.

"Apophis? The prophecy said you would be back stronger than ever!" exclaimed Mother Nature. "I don't understand; you are no more than a possessed garden snake!"

Apophis hissed, quite literally, being a snake and all. "I have not regained all my strength yet, no, but I will, you will bow down before the great and mighty-"

Apophis was cut off when Will stepped on him. "Stupid old garden snake! Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!"

"Insolent spirit, when I get to full strength I'll-OWWW! Stop it!"

Will was now jumping on the small snake. "Ha-ha-ha!" he laughed.

"My hold on this subject is loosening, but I will meet you again, soon! My power is growing, and you will not be able to stop me!"

The snakes glowing red eyes turned black and everyone knew Apophis's spirit had left the garden snake. Will stopped squishing the snake, and it jumped on Bunnymund, and bit him.

"YEEEEEOWWWWWWW!" screamed Bunnymund.

All the season spirits started cracking up in laughter, and Sandy used a whip to get the snake off of Bunnymund. Tooth grabbed a jar, and through the hissing snake into it.

"I hope you're done having fun," said Rue, "because Apophis's threat is not to be taken lightly; he will rise again in a new and stronger form, and we will have to be ready."

**Review and tell me what you think! By the way, there was a winner for my game! She guessed Irish, and, even thought that wasn't what I was going for, I am a little Irish, and so she won. By the way a guest told me if I meant Nationality or race, and I am sorry to say, I was speaking on terms of race, so I'm sorry if there was any confusion. Anyway, thank you to everyone who played my game! Remember to REVIEW! (If you're curious, the answer I was looking for my game was Greek. I am mainly Greek). Also, Heartdancer, because of the confusion with the whole nationality/race thingy, I would have chose you, but your suggestion affected the part of the story when I said all of the spirits were chosen for heroic deeds they did, and one of them raisening Apophis would have suggested otherwise. Sorry about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, but there will be one mild cuss work for any sensitive readers!**

"Ow, OW, OWWWWW! OW! Stop it, Frost, STOP IT!" shouted Breeze. Jack froze her hair to one of North's toy trains, which was currently going full speed around its track, with Breeze in tow.

"Jack, STOP IT!" said Rue. "Oh, no, I'm getting another migraine again, Jack, QUIT IT!"

Jack smiled. "What are the magic words?"

"Please?" Tooth smiled at Jack.

Jack got a lump in his throat. "Actually, it was 'bug juice', but that will work too." Still looking at Tooth, he unfroze Breeze's hair from the train, and then looked down, his face turning a gentle blue.

Breeze and Rue shared a look; _no one _has ever gotten Jack to stop doing something that easily. It looked like the winter spirit had a little crush.

"_Anyway,"_ said Rue, "Apophis will be back, and we have to be prepared! We will go to the season's council room to discuss Apophis's next move."  
"And I will be in the U.S, chilling and making spring for all the little good boys and girls who are _sick _of winter!"

"Hey," said Jack, "_no one_ gets sick of winter!"

"I do!" said Bunnymund.

"Kangaroos don't count!" said Jack.

"Not a kangaroo! I am not! Breeze, do I look like a kangaroo to you?"

Breeze was hanging upside-down when she said, "Yeah, you kind of do."

Bunnymund scoffed at her.

"Bunnymund is a bunny, and Carter, you will not go to the United States-NO BUTTS! - and Jack, people do sometimes get sick from and sick of WINTER!"

"Everyone's a cretic," said Will.

"I am SICK of you stupid season spirits ALWAYS talking back, giving me CRAP, and NEVER DOING YOUR JOB! Is it SO HARD to ask you to follow directions just for once and not to argue? Is that so hard? To just not fight and not make my life a living HELL and to just be-be-nice to me?" Mother Nature broke down, and sat on the floor to start crying.

"Now I feel kind of bad," said Carter.

Breeze, who started crying when Rue did, said "I'm sorry! I'll try not to fight anymore!"

"It's not just your fault, Breeze!" said Will.

"Yeah, it's Jacks!" said Carter. That being said, Breeze only cried harder.

"Are they always like this?" North whispered to Sandy. Sandy only shrugged, for he had never experience with any of the season spirits except for Jack.

"This isn't just my fault!" cried Jack. "We all stress Rue out!"

"It's mainly you," said Carter, "you cause the most trouble, and do the most damage."

"People, uh, dead spirits," said Tooth. Tooth cringed when she noticed all of the faces drooped when she said the word "dead". She continued anyway. "This is exactly what Mother Nature, uh, Rue, wanted you not to do! Snap out of it for once, and work together to help stop Apophis!"

All the spirits looked at Tooth with blank faces, and she worried that she said or did something wrong. Season spirits were very unpredictable and, however slim the chances were, they would make an incredibly deadly enemy it they so wished to combine forces and take down an enemy. That was exactly the reason why it was so scary the seasons needed help to defeat anyone; even if that someone was chaos itself.

"Don't call us dead," said a scarily serious Will.

Tooth became a bit frightened, and said, "I-I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Jack. Tooth looked at all of the spirits again, and realized they weren't angry; they just looked incredibly sad.

Rue composed herself, and stood back up. "I'm sorry about that; we should probably get going. North, can we take your sleigh? It really is the best way for transportation with this large group of people. But, we can't portal there; there are barriers to prevent any magical entry."

"It is alright with me," shrugged North. "Follow me."

As Rue passed Tooth, she said, "Don't worry about it; death is a touchy subject with them."

Tooth nodded, but it did nothing to ease her guilt. Everyone knew spirits became, well, spirits by dying. They died, and then Man in the Moon would decide he wanted to have them walk around the living. All the guardians knew the four seasons became, well, what they are by dying first; none of the guardians knew how any of them died, though. Tooth looked at Jack as he hoped into the sleigh. She imagined Jack dead, and nearly cried, then had to remember, that's what he was. Even though he walked and talked, he was supposed to be in the afterlife. He was supposed to be dead at the age of 17.

**Review and tell me what you think! Should all the guardians tell how they died, or not, because I don't know if that would be cool, or stupid? Anyway, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tooth sat in the sleigh beside Jack. When he smiled at her, she truly knew he didn't harbor any ill will towards her after she called them dead. She smiled back at Jack, which resulted in them both blushing, and looking away. There was a sullen mood the whole ride over to Mother Nature's secret clubhouse. When they did arrive there, Tooth was surprised to land in a forest. One fourth of the forest was dry, and hot; another had beautiful flowers in full bloom and looked like Bunny's Easter Island; the other was cool and had beautiful shades of orange, red, and yellow; the last had trees that were bare, with blankets of snow covering everything.

"Where in-in-in," stammered Will.

"The Seasons Meetings!" shouted Jack.

All the spirits departed in their own season with glee.

"What is this place?" said Bunnymund, astonished.

Mother Nature gave them all a real genuine smile. "The realm of all the seasons; the place that is nowhere and everywhere. Here, all the seasons can be themselves in peace." Rue sighed in bliss. "Here, there is no fighting among the season children."

Sandy made a picture of kids playing, the season spirits, and a question mark above his head.

"Yes, all the seasons are children; they have to be. If they're not, then children won't experience to joy of the seasons! I'm not called Mother Nature for nothing, you know! Well, go have fun for the time being. I'm letting the spirits have a little down time before we get to work."

Bunnymund dashed into Carter's season, Santa and Sandy into Breeze's. Tooth looked around, got the courage up, and went after Jack.

**-LINE BRECK-**

"Come on, Tooth!" shouted Jack as he through another snowball at her. "I'm _terminating _you!"

Tooth laughed as she got hit with another snowball. "You are _not! _I'm letting you win!"

"Sure you are!" said Jack, and he flew away. Tooth laughed, and flew after him. She couldn't remember ever having this much fun in her entire life. Tooth saw Jack stop to catch her breath, and tackled him from behind. She landed on top of him, and he was facing her with a smirk.

"You got me, my _fine feathered friend."_ He said.

_Feathered._ She looked down at herself. Yes, feathered indeed! How could she have been so stupid as to think Jack may possibly have feelings for a freak hybrid like her! He just called her his friend! She looked down at him, and felt her heart stop as she got lost in his beautiful sapphire eyes, with irises shaped like a snowflake.

Jacks smirk fell. "Tooth, is something wrong?" he asked.

Tooth thought about saying, _Oh, no, Jack! It's only that I think I'm in love with you, but then realized no one could love a freak of nature like me, _but instead said, "Um, no, everything's fine." She got off of Jack, and turned away, not wanting him to see the tears threatening to break through.

"Tooth, you're not being honest- are you crying? Tooth, please tell me what's wrong?" Jack was now facing Tooth, when he thought of something. "On, no, Tooth, am I making you too cold?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I can't really help it-"

He stopped, when he realized Tooth was laughing. "No, Jack, I can handle the cold! See, warm feathers!"

She said she could handle the cold. But she didn't say she liked it. Did he repulse her with his freezing skin? There was only one way to find out. "Come here, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand, and led her to a big tree. He flew up the tree with her to a sturdy branch that overlooked all the season's realms. They could see Santa, Sandy, Bunny, Breeze, Will, Rue, and Carter all playing hide-and-seek throughout all the forest, except in the winter season.

"Does it bother you that they're not entering winter?" asked Tooth.

"Not really," said Jack. "They just don't want to be cold right now. Plus, you're not supposed to go into a realm without permission. I gave you permission, but not them. I wanted to spend some quality time with my favorite fairy."

Tooth blushed, and then looked out at the scenery for the first time. "Jack, this is beautiful," she whispered, and then she laughed as she thought of something. _"Jack and Tooth, sitting in a tree," _She trailed off, as she remembered the rest of the line.

Jack looked at her, with his face turning a deep blue._ Is that his way of blushing, or am I making him nauseous with this song?_ She thought._ Well if it is his way of blushing, then it's adorable._

Jack interrupted her thoughts by leaning into her, and whispering, "K-i-s-s-i-n-g." He turned to look at Tooth's shocked face, and then did something they had both been dreaming about for a while. He kissed her.

**Review and tell me your thoughts! And, I'm sorry for those who don't like Tooth/Jack action, this chapter had to happen. Tell me if you thought this was too cliché and corny, or if it was sweet. Thank-you to anyone who dedicated their time to read my story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas! Sorry I'm late; I was traveling. I hope you like this chapter, and again, I'm sorry for the fairyfrost to people who don't like it. For those of you who read my other fanfic, there will be guardian pairings in that one! Warning, this chapter is rated T, for killing. Don't say I didn't warn you! On with the story!**

Tooth stayed rigid for the first few seconds because of surprise; she slowly relaxed and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, and pulled him closer. This was the best thing she had ever experienced. The two finally broke apart for air. They gasped, and looked at each other astonished.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," mumbled Jack.

Tooth just smiled, and hugged him; she hadn't wanted the kiss to end, but she didn't want to freak him out by kissing him again. So, she settled for a hug.

"We should get going now, huh?" said Jack.

Tooth didn't want to leave this moment; she never wanted it to end. But, if she had anything to do with it, she would kiss him again. She looked into his eyes, and saw he didn't want to leave either.

"Alright," said Tooth.

**-LINE BRECK LINE BRECK LINE BRECK!-**

The nine of them met in the center of the forest; that is the place all four seasons met each other.

"Now that we have had our fun, it is time we get to work!" said Rue. "Remember-"

"Yes, yes Rue, we _know," _said Breeze.

"Apophis is among us," all four seasons said in unison.

"You're darn right he is," mumbled Rue. "Now," she continued, "we travel to my secret bunker underground. Usually, I use the power of the combined elements in my control to open the door, but today I have Bunnymund, so I might as well use him. Aster, if you please," said Rue.

Bunnymund smiled. "Where're we goin'?"

"Oh, just below the surface."

Bunnymund tapped his foot on the surface thrice, and I giant hole appeared. All the seasons immediately jumped in. The four guardians looked down the black hole, astonished. Mother Nature just smiled at them, then jumped in after, saying, "And, down the rabbit hole we go!"

All four guardians looked at each other. "You heard the woman," said an unusually giddy Tooth. "Down the rabbit hole!" She then jumped in after Rue.

"She's acting like she just won the lottery," said Bunnymund. "Let's go." The rest of the guardians jumped down the rabbit, though North did reluctantly so.

They landed with a thud against a cool, white floor. "Took you long enough," said Jack.

A table arose from the ground, with nine chairs surrounding it.

"Everyone, please take a seat. And _do not _put Frost and Tan next to each other. Thank-you. We shall now begin. Clearly, Apophis is back and stronger than he's ever been, or will be. Now, I will tell you all I know. He will strike in his homeland, when he is most powerful, which will be tomorrow night when the moon is at its highest point. Don't ask me why this is, it just is. Anyway, we have to go there as soon as possible to attack before he has officially risen in all his power and glory. We need a plan of attack. Suggestions, anyone?"

"Not to be rude, but what are these spirits powers anyway? I only know what Jack is capable of, and if we all work together, I think we should know each other's abilities," said Bunnymund.

"You're right; we don't know a thing about each other! Okay then, its sharing time!" shouted Rue, while she clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "We will each tell each other our fighting skills! North, you're up."

The table disappeared, and everyone was just sitting in a circle. "Mate, are we in a therapy circle?" asked Bunnymund.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"North?"

"Oh, okay," said North. "Um, hi I'm North," said North.

"Hi, North," said everybody.

"Well, I'm Russian, and a pretty good toy maker, if I say so myself. I am a master swordsman, and am pretty durable."

"Now, tell us something personal and deep about you," said Mother Nature.

"What?" said North. "Is that necessary?"

"Absolutely!" said Rue. "We need to learn to trust each other, so we can fight by each other's side with absolute confidence!"

North sighed, "All right. When I was small, I wanted to be, an uh, I wanted to be an, umm…"

"For the love of-spit it out!" said Bunnymund.

"I wanted to be a comedian!" cried North.

Everyone looked at North in stunned silence. "Um, and that's…bad?" asked Carter.

"Yes!" said North. "Imagine how horrible the world would have been if I was a comedian! I would have been the guardian of April Fools! No one likes April Fools! Even April Fools himself."

"Okaaaaay," said Rue. "Let's move on then….."

All the guardians took their turn; Tooth telling about how the circus tried to capture her before she was a guardian; Bunnymund saying he was there when his whole race was wiped out and couldn't do anything about it; and Sandy, well, no one could understand what the little guy was saying, but it must have been deep because he had little sand tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

Then it was the season's turn to share.

"Hi, I'm Breeze," said Breeze.

"Hi Breeze," said everyone.

"Well, I can control the wind, like Jack, and I can make things age when I come in physical contact with it. I can also change summer into autumn, obviously, or any season into autumn for that matter. I can control some certain plants; you know the one's that bloom in autumn."

"Tell us how you became a spirit," said Rue.

"You mean how I died?" Breeze said dryly. "Call me weird, but my death isn't something I like to talk about." She shudderd, along with the other spirits. "It's not a pleasant memory."

"Breeze," said Mother Nature.

"Fine, fine, FINE! But, you asked for it! Alright, where do I begin? Okay, I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was a crown princess, and I had a glorious kingdom! I had everything I could ever want, except one thing; I was next in line for the throne. Sure, the glory and all that were great, but the pressure was terrible. If I let the kingdom fail, it would be my entire fault! I never really warmed to the idea of becoming ruler. I was just a kid who wanted to have fun, and pull pranks. When I was fifteen, I overheard my parent bargaining with a man of a foreign kingdom. He would surely concur us if he so desired, for his ranks tripled us in number. We didn't stand a chance. However, he didn't want our land; he wanted to unite his kingdom by my betrothal to his son. I knew at once they'd agree, but I couldn't help feeling betrayed. He I was, their only daughter, being used as some bargaining chip to marry to someone they didn't even know! I just couldn't do it; I couldn't marry. I was going to run away, and then I thought for a moment what the consequences of that would be. If I ran, I would be happy and free, but live a lie. The awful king, I can't remember where he was from, would surely take our entire kingdom's land in outrage. So, I agreed to marry the prince for the good of my people. Unfortunately, things didn't work out so well. There were jealous girls, who wanted the prince's affection, and they were mentally unstable, Lucy particularly so. So, one night when I had dinner and Lucy was serving, she handed me my drink. Well, I didn't think anything was wrong. So, I drank it. That night when I went to sleep, I never woke again. In that body, anyway. I was created into a spirit! The end!"

Everyone looked at Breeze in sorrow, pity, and horror.

"Well, you asked for it!" said Breeze.

"Maybe we're done here," said Rue.

"You think?" said Carter.

"What'd you expect?" asked Will.

"Yeah," said Jack, "did you think her story would be happy pappy? No death story is happy, Rue-"

"-especially not ours-," said Breeze.

"-so, I hope you don't ask the rest of us to share," finished Carter.

"Alright, I learned my lesson," said Mother Nature. "The rest of you don't have to talk. Okay, back to work people. Anyone have an idea to ambush Apophis using everyone's abilities you found out about today?"

**Eighth chapter DONE! And for those who asked, Apophis is from ancient Egyptian mythology, and I chose him because they say if it were up to him, all mortal life on earth would be gone, and there would only be blistering desert, no water, and that means no seasons! No snow days, fun or Jack Frost! That would be terrible! Also, I am very random. Please review, tell me what you think of this chapter, and give me ideas from those beautiful brains of yours! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I changed the rating to a T, because I don't want to say "This chapter will be rated to for blah blah blah reason" and I'm being super cautious, so there you have it. I own nothing! On with the story!**

"So, we're just going to stake out here for a few hours until Apophis arrives?" asked Carter.

"Apparently," said Will.

It was just Bunnymund, Will, and Carter watching the southern entrance into Apophis's lair.

"So, what do you want to do to pass the time? We could play tic-tac-toe," said Carter.

"Or, you could answer a question of mine," said Bunnymund.

"Sure," said Carter. "What do you want to know?"

"How did Breeze become the spirit and bringer of fall?"

The two spirits was silent for a few minutes, and then Will said, "What do you mean? She already told us the story of how she died."

"Yeah, I got that part, but, how does that work, I mean why her?"

They remained silent. Eventually Carter said, "Her death was the time the first autumn spirit perished, and she was the reincarnation. Still don't get it? Okay, let me explain-"

Carter was cut off by Will grabbing his arm. "What are you saying?" he hissed. "We can't just tell anyone this stuff!"

"Oh, come on!" said Bunnymund. "You can trust a pooka!"

Will glared at the giant bunny for a minute before saying, "Oh, all right! We were chosen by The Man in the Moon because we all died a hero's death. You herd Breeze's story; she died for her country! She could have run away and lived a happy, care-free life, but she chose to be miserable so her people wouldn't parish! And on top of that, she was killed because of it. You see know, we were chosen before were even born to become a spirit; life was just a test we passed because our hearts were true."

Bunnymund looked at the two in astonishment. "Wow. So, how did you two, um, prove yourselves?"

"You mean how we died?" asked Carter.

"And, why would we tell you that?" asked Will.

"To pass the time," said Bunnymund.

"Point taken," Carter told Will. "How about you go fist?"

Will sighed. "Fine. A long, long time ago, in a land closer than you might think-"

"Cut the star wars titles, and get on with it!" said Carter.

"Sheesh, okay, okay! Well, when I was just a small kid, I always dreamed of becoming a brave and strong knight! You know the works, slaying dragons, getting the ladies, but there was only one problem."

"What?" asked Bunnymund.

"I was an elf."

"An elf!? Have you seen North's elves?! You are or were not an elf, mate."

"Who's telling the story, Mr. Bunnyman? I can call you whatever I want, thank-you, it's my story! Anyway, as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I was an elf, but not the kind of elf North's elves are! The kind of elf I was was much more intelligent."

"Oh!" said Carter, "You're an Ender Elf, whereas North elves are Nixon Elves! Oh, I get it now."

"There are different breeds of elves?" asked Bunnymund.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" said Carter.

"No, I wasn't-"

"WHO'S TELLING THE STORY, HERE?"

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I wanted to become a knight, but that was human practice. Elves didn't become knights. In fact, we didn't even associate with humans. My dreams were crushed. But every night, I would sneak away from home to watch the swordsmen elves practice, and use my father's dagger to copy their moves. A Swords Elf noticed me, an offered to give me lessons on a real sword. I was so shocked he even offered, so I immediately said yes. Every night I would sneak over, and instead of just watching I would train with a master! The first few months went well, but over time, he showed his true colors. He began to tell me of a word where Ender Elves wouldn't hide away, and they would kill all the humans and be the dominant species. After that, be told me I have enough skill to join him in trying to do what he's been telling me about. He said we could lead an elfish revolution to plot the human's destruction, and rule the world! He said all he needed was an apprentice. I did what any sane 17-year-old would do. I ran. I ran all the way back to my house to tell my father about this mad man. When I got home, I was in hysterics. I tried to wake-up and tell him that a man was coming who wanted to kill the whole human race, but he wouldn't believe me! Of course, who would? But it was too late. He had arrived. He was in a rage, and started screaming how disrespectful, and ungrateful I was. He said that now he'd have to find a new apprentice, and 'take care of' the old one, all it's witnesses too. He meant my dad. I wouldn't let him kill my dad. The man started to beat me. God, those were the worst moments of my life. The worst part was that he was enjoying torturing me! That was just sick. After a few minutes, my dad snapped out of any shock he was in. He tried to stop the man from nearly killing me. The man, Souk that was his name. Souk got angry my father was interfering, so he tried to kill my dad. He didn't succeed, because I grabbed my father's dagger off the wall and started to fend Souk off. Unfortunately, even though I was pretty good at sword fighting for my age, I was nowhere near the level of Souk. Souk ended up stabbing me through the heart. My father stabbed Souk after that, and Souk ended up dying. Next thing I know, I wake up with these awesome heat powers."

Carter and Bunnymund looked at Will, astonished. "You really were a hero," said Bunnymund.

"You make my death look like chicken scratch," said Carter.

"All right, okay! So how did you die, Mr. Bloom?" said Will.

"Well, I am not glad you asked, Tan! It's not a pleasant memory, but it won't take nearly as long as yours, and, unlike you, I was a human!"

"Tell away!" said Will.

"Okay. It was long ago, during a period of war and destruction. The Greeks and the Trojans were at war, and every available male was being forced to fight!"

"So were you Greek, or a Trojan?" asked Will.

"Greek."

"So, that's what's with the curly hair! But, what are the other seasons nationalities?" asked Bunnymund.

"Well, Will is an elf from Hungary, so I guess he's Hungarian," Carter looked at Will for conformation. Will nodded. "Breeze is Irish, she's from Ireland, and Jack is Romanian."

"Romanian?" asked Bunnymund. "But he has white hair!"

"Jack went through a transformation to be able to be a winter spirit," said Will. "We all did, but, uh, Jack's physical features changed, not just his, uh, chemistry."

"Oh," said Bunnymund.

"Now, I will continue with my story. Anyway, all available males were forced to join in the fight. I was just a young, 14-year-old apprentice to one of the most respectable artists in all of Greece. He took me in, saying I had amazing potential and great talent. He was much too old to fight, but I wasn't. I was enlisted in the war."

"But you were so young!" said Bunnymund.

"All able men 14 and over were enlisted. It was the law. My physical age is still fourteen, but I a one of the older spirits! The only season spirit older than me is Will. Anyway, I always kept my lucky paintbrush on me for good luck. So, when I was in active duty, you know, on the battle field, my paintbrush stayed with me. The first few battles went okay; I had nothing more than a few nasty scratches, which I was very grateful for. But the last time I was on the battle field, there was another boy my age. He was losing. Badly. The other man was much bigger, and the kid my age didn't stand a chance. I knew what I had to do. So, I intervened, and ended up killing the bigger man. Two minutes later, I realized I was stabbed in the chest. One minute later I finished painting my name with my luck paint brush on the battlefield with in blood. Three minutes later I died."

Bunnymund and Will stared at Carter. "Dude; that sucks. I mean, really, that's horrible. You're a war hero!"

Carter smiled weakly. "I never wanted to be."

"I guess that's why you were chosen, huh? You all did something you didn't want to do, but for the better of other people, and as a result, died from it. Wow. Though, I can't imagine Frostbite doing something like that," said Bunnymund.

"No," said Will, "I died from perusing something I wanted to do. And, I don't know how Jack died, but Rue did mention he died by saving his sister's life."

"Interesting; I wonder if Frost will tell us how he died then?"

"You can never be sure," said Carter. "Death is a touch subject for us; no one alive is supposed to know what it's like to die. But we do. It's just…"

"Not right," supplied Will.

"Yeah," agreed Carter, "not right."

Bunnymund thought about this dark thought, before he heard a very faint sound. His ears twitched, as he stood up to face where the sound was coming from. "Guys," he said, "I hear something."

Carter gasped. "Is it the wild Burris from Mexico? If it is, can we capture, kill one, and make burritos by cutting off their toes?"

"What are you saying?" said Bunnymund, pulling out one of his boomerangs.

Will just rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, Carter? Burritos are not made by cutting off some animal's, named the burri's, toes, and wrapping them flour tortilla!"

Carter let out a depressed sigh. "What does it sound like, Bunnymund?"

"I think it sounds like," Bunnymund's ears twitched, and his eyes widened. "Mate, I think it's slithering!"

**How was it? Too boring, too slow? Please review and tell me your thoughts, so I can improve!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" shouted Carter. "No! This can't be happening! I'm too young to die!"

Will snorted. "No you're not! Dude, you're 900 years old!"

"Well, I'm sorry for valuing my life!" snapped Carter.

"We need to alert the others that Apophis is here!" said Bunnymund.

"Okay, I'll do it!" said Carter.

**LINEBREAKLINEBRECKLINEBRECKL INEBREAK!**

"Lovely weather we're having, huh?" said North to Breeze. Mother Nature nodded in agreement.

"It is lovely weather," Rue replied.

"You guys are stupid," said Breeze.

Suddenly, a voice started talking over their intercom. (You know, the little ear buds in their ears that allow them to communicate.)

"The lion is in the den!" it said.

Another voice spoke, "It's not _the lion is in the den, _idiot! It's, _the wolves are stalking the pray!_ Moron."

"Say's you!" the first voice said, which was discovered to be Carter.

"Yeah, because I'm right!" replied the second voice, which appeared to be Will.

Over their arguing, Breeze said, "I don't know what lions, wolves, chinchillas or burritos have to do with our current situation."

A new voice, Jack's, cleared his throat over the intercom, and said, "I believe the correct analogy for our little predicament is, _the snake is here!"_

The intercom was silent for a few minutes, before Carter said, "Well, that would work."

Suddenly, and shout sounded over the intercom, and the line went dead.

"Carter? Will?" asked Breeze, but she was given no response. Knowing, what must have happened, be started breathing raggedly, and her eyes started to water. She put her hands over her head to help calm her down.

"Everybody, stay calm. We need to regroup, and ambush Apophis," said Mother Nature.

Mother Nature, North, and Breeze ran from the northern entrance to the eastern entrance, where Jack, Sandy, and Tooth were. (There was no western entrance).

"Jack!" cried Breeze. She ran up to Jack, and grabbed his hands. "Do you _feel_ what's happening to them!?"

Jack looked at the hysteric girl, and painfully nodded.

Tooth looked between the two, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We need to find them _now."_ Breeze's face put on a determined look. She started to run off into the direction of the southern entrance, with Jack in toe.

"Breeze, _stop,"_ said Rue. "This is exactly what Apophis wants, for you to run into him blinded by rage. You need to clear your head, and start to think! Remember the plan."

"Screw the stinkin' plan!" she practically screamed. "I only care about getting my other brothers out of harm's way! You can try to stop me, but you won't! Let's go, Jack."

Jack dug his heels in the ground, and said, "Maybe Rue's right, Breeze. We should try to keep to the plan. We're too venerable like this."

"Sacrificing some of us is a stupid plan!"

"We're not sacrificing anyone; we're just using them as bait," said Rue. "Everyone will be fine in the end."

Breeze started breathing at a more regular rate, and said, "Fine, I'll stick to the stupid plan."

Rue smiled gratefully at the girl. "Good. So, here's what we're going to do…"

**LINE BREAK! (Imagine this "Line Break" being sung to "Bat-man!" from the original batman series).**

Carter got tossed into the wall, and crumbled into a heap on the ground, softly moaning.

Will winced. "Man, that's got to hurt."

"Will, duck!" yelled Bunnymund, tossing an exploding egg at the now giant Apophis. (Ten feet long, a foot and a half across).

"You're not the boss of me!" said Will, as he dogged another Apophis attack. Will put a hand to Apophis's side, and it immediately caught on fire. The snake screamed in pain, and lashed its tail out at Will. Will held his dagger out (the dagger is to Will as the staff is to Jack) and stabbed to snake. The snake screamed yet again, but will was thrown, and landed on Carter as a result from impact. Carter yelled out in pain.

"Sorry, man," groaned Will.

"It's cool," said a breathless Carter.

Bunnymund's eyes widened at the sight of the skin seared by Will growing freshly back into place.

"You are pathetic," hissed Apophis. "I'm not even trying."

Will and Carter stood back up, and began to fight Apophis again. Will was fending the snake off with his dagger, while Carter took out his paint brush, and, every place Carter touch Apophis with his paintbrush, the scales would die, and wither on the ground.

Because the snake was preoccupied fighting the two spirits and the pooka, it didn't notice gold sand creeping into the room. Suddenly Sandy appeared by Apophis, and made two gold whips out of sand; one for each hand. He grabbed Apophis with the whips, and threw him over his head, into a solid concrete wall.

Jack appeared, and blasted him with all the ice he was worth. Apophis hissed as he was slowly frozen to death. Soon, Apophis was encased in a huge block of ice. Jack fell down, panting for breath. Tooth rushed to the fallen Jack, and practically dragged him away. Rue made roots, vines, etc., grow and rise from the ground, holding down Apophis. Tooth set Jack down, and flew around, inspecting Apophis.

Snakes started to come into the room, all around them. The cryptic room began to shake. Rue closed her eyes, and concentrated on stopping the earth quake.

Luckily, the spirits and guardians planned for something like this to happen; this is where Tooth came in. Tooth put two fingers to her lips, and whistled as hard as she could.

A swarm of little tooth minions flew in, and started destroying the snakes. "Atta girls!" said Tooth. She joined in on the destroying of snakes. Soon, everyone, except Jack, was contributing to the killing of snakes.

Baby Tooth flew up to Jack and nuzzled him. "Hey, Baby Tooth," smiled Jack. Jack heard a cracking sound, and looked over to where Apophis lied. The ice was _cracking._ Jack looked back at the others; none of them seemed to notice. The ice was cracking, and Jack knew he didn't have it in him to refreeze the snake. He tried to shout a warning to the others, but Apophis already broke free. He was about to strike at Tooth…..

_No, _thought Jack. His heart began to race in panic as he stood up, and began to run in between Apophis and Tooth. He jumped just in time, and the snake didn't bite Tooth; it bit _him _instead! Two huge holes were punctured into his chest because of the fangs; Jack could feel the agony of the venom entering his veins, and gave a bloodcurdling scream.

Tooth turned around to see Jack had jumped in and saved her life. Her heart stopped, and she screamed. "Jack!"

The other four season spirits gasped, and the hands flew to their chest. Rue opened he mouth in a silent scream, and tears ran down her face. Tooth didn't see any of it; her whole world was focused of the injured boy that was bitten by the world's largest snake. She flew down do him, and held him close.

"H-H-_**HOW DARE YOU?"**_ erupted Mother Nature. She held out her hand, and it began to glow, and the room began to shake. She closed her eyes, and, when she opened them, they were pure glowing gold. She said, "_**I, MOTHER NATURE BANISH APOPHIS THE LORD OF ALL DEMONS TO THE DEMONIC RELM! BE GONE!" **_A huge hole formed below Apophis, and he fell into nothingness.

"This isn't over!" he hissed. The whole building began to collapse around them.

"Quickly!" shouted Bunnymund. "This way!"

Tooth snapped out of her daze, and carried Jack out of the demolishing building. Tears were streaming down her face.

North shook his snow globe, and opened a portal to his workshop. Everyone quickly ran inside the portal.

"He needs medical attention now!" North said, referring to Jack.

One of the yetis pried the now unconscious Jack away from the stunned Jack, and carried him away to be treated to.

Breeze was sobbing uncontrollably, and Carter and Will were staring after Jack, mouths slightly ajar, and eyes bloodshot. Finally, Will snapped, and said, "This is all _your_ fault!" He was pointing at Tooth.

Tooth couldn't meet his eyes. She deserved the blame, it was her fault.

"If you had been paying more attention, Jack wouldn't have been hurt! You stupid, stupid fairy, and Jack's stupid, stupid courage! He'll probably die because of you, you miserable excuse for a fairy!" Will started laughing, and tears started pouring out of his eyes. "But what would it matter if he died, right? He already did; all of us have. According to you, it wouldn't be so hard to die twice!" Will fell down, and tucked his head in between his knees. Carter joined Will on the ground, and Breeze crawled over to them. The three of them hugged, terrified for the youngest among them, and all crying on one another. No one could replace Jack, and if he died, he would he replaced.

Tooth barely heard a word Will said; her mind was completely on Jack. How would she continue on life if her one true love died for her? She had no clue.

**Okay, I really hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it. It would have been up sooner, but my mom made me practice the audition materials for my county's honor band. Anyway, please, please, please, PLEASE review, and tell me what you think! By the way, the part where Jack is injured was the contest winner's idea. (Sorry, can't remember your name off the top of my head!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A few people pointed out that I said "The yetis pried Jack away from a stunned Jack," and what I meant to say was, "The yetis pried Jack away from a stunned Tooth." Sorry about that. Anyway, HOLY CRAP 81 REVIEWS! *SPAZ ATTACK*! Every time I get a review, it just makes my day, (good or bad, it's nice to see someone take time out of their day to read my story). Thank-you guys all so much for the support. On with the story!**

It's been about a month since Jack was bitten, and he still wasn't out of his comma. Carter had to leave to spread spring to the Americans, Bunnymund had to leave for Easter, Tooth and Sandy had to leave to do their jobs, which just left North, Breeze, Will, Rue, and Jack at North's workshop. Mother Nature claimed that she had to be with the young spirit to look after him, and Will and Breeze wouldn't talk to anyone. They were too stunned with what had befallen their youngest member. It was North's workshop, so he really doesn't need a reason to be there.

**DANANANANANANANA-LINE! BREAK!**

Tooth felt completely hollow inside. It was her fault the Jack was at deaths door; Will made that clear; but she felt like someone had took a bug spoon, and scooped everything out of her. Sure, she still completed her duties, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. Her heart wasn't in about anything anymore.

**DANANANANANANANA-LINE! BREAK!**

Jack groggily opened his eyes, and tried to sit up. He immediately regretted so, as a huge pain rippled throughout his chest. He yelped in pain, and lied back down. Rue, who sensed Jack had awakened, ran as quickly as possible to his current whereabouts.

"Jack!" she cried as she saw him struggle. "You must not move too much! It could jostle the injuries!"

Jack smiled up at Rue. "How long have I been out? And what about Apophis?"

Rue smiled at Jack and said, "Oh, about a month, and Apophis is out of the way."

Jack sighed in relief.

"For the moment," she murmured.

Jack's head snapped in Mother Nature's direction. "What!?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," she waved a dismissive hand at Jack. "What matters right now, is that you're awake, and will live! Yay living!"

Jack looked around. "Where's Tooth?" he asked.

Rue raised a knowing eyebrow at Jack, and gave a little smirk. "She's at the Tooth Palace. The other spirits chased her away, blaming her for your almost fatal injury."

"What!? B-but it w-wasn't her f-fault!"

"Everyone else seems to think otherwise. Maybe you should talk to them? Will and Breeze haven't left, and will kill anyone who suggests them to. Carter had to leave for springtime in the Americas."

"What about the places on the Earth experiencing fall and summer?"

Rue winked at Jack. "Summer and Fall could wait just a little longer….but you know how it is with America, springtime, and their groundhog. I just can't allow a rodent to determine when spring will come! So, I send Carter to have spring happen, but, he really didn't want to leave either. You know how he is."

Jack nodded. "Can you go get Tooth? I would like to reassure her that my, uh,_ condition_, is not her fault."

Rue smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I will call for her, but you better let Breeze, Carter, and Will see you first, or someone _will _die."

Jack laughed, even though he knew Rue was on no way lying. "Okay, bring them in."

Will and Breeze ran in. "Jack!" they both shouted, and ran to his side.

"I would hug you," said Breeze, "but I don't wish to harm you further."

"I would hug you man, but, uh, that would only make you melt, and that would really, really hurt you. That and I would freeze, yeah, just not a good idea," said Will.

Jack laughed. "Okay, I understand."

A blonde-top blur ran into the room, (Carter), and screeched at the top of his lungs, "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He ran to Jack's side. "I would hug you, man, but-"

"I get it, I get!" said Jack. "You don't want to hurt me."

"That too," said Carter, "but I was going to say Will would call me a sissy."

Jack laughed. "If the situation was reversed, I would too." Jack looked at Will. "What'd you say to Tooth?"

Will narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'What did I say to Tooth'? I only told her the truth."

Jack sighed, but immediately regretted doing so, as his chest burned with pain. "Well, from what Rue tells me, you told her the wrong truth. I took the bite for Tooth because I care about her. I would've jumped in front of that snake for any one of you, and the situation would be reversed. What I'm saying is, it's not my fault or anyone else's that I was the only one who saw Apophis start to break free."

Carter's, Breeze's, and Will's eyes all widened in guilt. "I-I'm sorry, Jack. I just….had to blame someone, and Tooth was the easiest to blame."

"How do you think she feels right now?"

"Pretty bad," said Will.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Rue cleared her throat. "Uh, Jack, I already called Tooth here, and….' She trailed off.

Jack's eyes widened. "Not to be rude, guys, but could you, uh, get out right now?"

Breeze winked at Jack. "Why, of course. We wouldn't want to ruin your 'cold date'. See what I did there! I _would _ say hot date, but seeing, as your, you know, _cold,_ that would be very inaccurate, and-"

"Alright, I think he's got the point." Rue quickly ushered everyone out of the room, as Tooth shyly walked in the room with red, puffy eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Jack smiled at her, and he could feel his frozen heart melting. "Hello." He scooted over in his bed, and patted the spot next to him. Tooth blushed as she lied down next to Jack.

"Jack, I'm-"

"Before you say 'I'm sorry', just know it's not your fault. I chose to jump in front of you, and there was nothing you could really do about it. And, don't say you should have been paying attention, because, no one was. I only saw Apophis breaking free, because I was out of it, and gazing around the room. And, please don't go on and on and on about how I'm just being sweet, and that it really was your fault, because it's not, and that would just be annoying."

Tooth's eyes widened at every word he said, so they were now practically popping out of her skull. "Okay," was her only response.

"Okay?" said Jack. "Okay?! I prepared this whole speech, and all I get is-Umph!" Jack was cut off, as Tooth leaned in, and kissed him. Jack leaned further into the kiss, and gripped the back of her head. Her moved deeper still, and just let the kiss envelope him in a _good_ feeling. Eventually, Tooth broke the kiss off, with tears streaming down her face. "Well," said Jack, "that was a very pleasant surprise, if I do say so myself- hey! What's the matter?"

Tooth gave a shaky smile, but it quickly slipped. "I'm just glad to see you're alright."

Jack leaned against the bed, deep in thought. "I used to love to go ice skating. I guess it's true, what they say, about the things you love, being the death of you."

Tooth looked at Jack, eyes wide, and whispered, "What do you mean?" Though she was pretty sure she knew what Jack meant, she hoped she was wrong.

"300 years ago, I lived in a small town in Romania, with my sister and I. My father and mother had died when I was young from a horrible sickness, leaving my sister and me to fend for ourselves in the world. Well, it was horrible, the part of Romania we lived in. Sickness, theft, and murder thrived. I wanted a better life for my sister. So, when I heard about a new world, a free world, I made the decision at age 15 to travel to a seaport, and then to the Americas. It took months to go to a seaport that was traveling to America, and then it took two-and-a-half months to get to America from there. The odds were not in my favor, as to say that smallpox thrived on the voyage, and I was traveling as an indentured servant. Fortunately, my sister and I made it through the voyage without getting sick. It was even luckier, that the family I was serving was unusually kind, and treated me as an equal. The couple was from Britain, as were most of the settlers, and she came for religious freedom. The wife had a problem; she could never have kids. We were kids who lost our parents, and she took it upon herself to be our new mother. I didn't mind; she was very nice to my sister, treating her as her own child. The only work she had me do was shepherding sheep. Hence, the shepherds cane. I learned to carry it with me everywhere I went. One day, I was going to teach my sister to ice skate. It was my favorite activity, and she had been begging for months for me to teach her. One winter's day, I finally agreed. It was only too late that I realized the ice was too thin. She told me she was scarred, as the ice cracked under her feet. I told her not be, and that everything was going to be all right. She told me I was kidding, but I convinced her otherwise. I made her laugh, and forget her fear, by playing hopscotch, and pretending to fall. She laughed, like I knew she would. Then, I told her to play hopscotch, by slowly sliding her feet forward toward me. She did and, with my shepherding hook, I quickly threw her onto the thicker part of the ice. She them scrambled to the snow, and to safety. But, before I could take a step, the ice broke under my feet. The next thing I know is, I being raised out of the water, and I couldn't remember who I was."

Tooth just stared at Jack in astonished silence for a moment. "Wow. You gave your life for your sister."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I did. That's why I was chosen to be the winter spirit."

Tooth smiled at Jack. "I feel honored that you trust me with your story."

Jack was about to reply, when Rue bust through into the room, with all the guardians and spirits inn toe.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, uh, whatever it is you two were doing, but have to tell all of you something, that just can't wait."

"It can wait," said Will.

"Yeah," said Carter, "It can wait. We just defeated Apophis, well you did, you know, going all insane on him, and it would have been _so much easier _if you just did that in the first place-"

"What Carter's trying to say," interrupted Breeze, "is that, what could possibly be bigger than Apophis rising?"

"This isn't bigger than Apophis rising, it's about the same," said a slightly enraged Rue.

"Then grace us with your knowledge, oh wise one!" said Will with obvious sarcasm.

Rue rolled her eyes. "Well, you see, I didn't exactly get rid of Apophis forever, I um, cast him out for about a month and a half, so he'll show up again, and soon."

"So, what are you trying to say?" said Breeze.

"Yeah!" said Carter. "Eat the beans and fart it out!"

Jack looked at Carter in a discussed manner. "Carter, bro, the saying is spill the beans, not-"

"Oh, I know."

"Then why did you-"

"Will you two morons shut up!" said Bunnymund. "I think it's obvious that Mother Nature is trying to say that Apophis is going to come back in a few weeks! Seriously, how did you idiots miss that?!"

Carter smiled deviously at Breeze. "All right, sweet cheeks. Pay up!"

Breeze mumbled something about never eating churros with Carter again, while fishing money out of her pocket.

"What!?" cried Jack. "You did a bet without me? How-how _could you!_? Bro-code, man, remember?!"

"Well, you were asleep, and Breeze was the only one willing to bet!" reasoned Carter.

"Doesn't matter! I _shun_ you!"

"I think we have more pressing matters at hand!" said North.

"Thank-you, North," said Rue. "And, we do. We have to figure out how to defeat Apophis, and to banish him _for good_ this time."

**I'm sorry for taking so long in updating. I'm kind of bummed out about making concert band in all-state honor band. I was going for symphonic band, and I made concert band last year. I'm just glad I got in, now, but I still feel like a loser. Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system. Oh, well. REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. You guys are really boosting my self-esteem, and I can't thank you enough for that. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL. NOW GET OUT OF HERE, AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

"So, why again did your banishing thingy not work?" asked Breeze.

Rue rolled her eyes, and began to speak. "Well, my banishing spell isn't permanent. I refrained from using it at first, because of that very reason. The spell would drain my powers, leaving me weak, with no defense against Apophis."

"So, you can't kick butt?" said Carter.

"No, I can't."  
"Then why did you use it at all?" said Will.

"Jack being injured….uh, _angered_ me greatly, to say in the least. I truly apologize for my rash actions."

"Well, one Mama's protective of her baby cub," murmured Breeze.

"You could say that again," snorted Will.

"If you say so. Well, one Mama's protective of her baby-"

"Shut your face!" said Jack.

"Oooooo, looks like little boy blue's getting angry!" said Carter.

"Someone, quick! Go get little boy blue his horn to blow off those burritos!" said Breeze.

"What?" said Will.

Breeze rolled her eyes. "You know the nursery rhyme,_ little bit blue, go blow your horn!"_

"Yeah, we get that, but what's that got to do with burritos?" said Carter.

Breeze sighed impatiently. "Well, you know how Mexican food makes you gassy, and when you get gassy you 'break the wind', and that's kind of the same as blowing through an instrument."

"That's not funny," said Carter.

"It's not when you have to explain it!"

"Farting and blowing air are not the same!" said Will.

"Either way, air comes out!" said Breeze.

"Two completely different ends!" said Carter.

"Doesn't matter-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Rue.

"Somebodies angry!" said Jack.

"Jack, you be quiet!" said Rue, and she rubbed her temples. "I swear, you four will be the death of me. Moving on, there is only one way to defeat Apophis now."

"And, that is?" said Bunnymund. "Don't bother pausing for dramatic effect, mate!"  
Rue blushed. "W-what did you call me?"

"Don't get your flowers in a twist, Rue," snorted Will. "That's just Australian slang. He calls everyone mate."

Rue simply said, "Oh."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The Carter said, "Awkward silence."

"Dude; way to say it how it is!" Jack and Carter fist bumped.

"Anyway, the only way to defeat Apophis now, is to have all the spirits recite incantation surrounding Apophis at the four points of the compass."

Carter spun around; face all painted white, red lipstick smeared on everything but his lips and a deranged smile plastered on his face. "Why so, _serious?!"_

Will had a horrified look on his face. "Man, that isn't even funny; that's just _creepy."_

Carter's smile fell, and he sat down, with a dejected look on his face. "Aw, poop."

Jack attempts to get up, only to yell in pain, and sit back down on the bed. Tooth reaches over, and grabs his arm, worry clearly etched into her face.

"How can we defeat Apophis, if the winter spirit can't do the incantation?" asked North.

Jack glared up at the big man. "I am perfectly fine to do whatever is needed of me!"

"No you're not, weakling," said Breeze. "You're not healed yet! You could he hurt beyond repair! I say screw the plan for the silly incantation; we find another way to defeat the serpent without Jack!"

"I may not be able to participate in the fight, but I'm perfectly able to do the silly incantation!"

"Never thought I'd say this, but the butt crack, aka Breeze, is right. You aren't able to do anything in your current state," said Carter.

"I can manage anything thrown at me!" Jack was shouting at this point.

"WE DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU DEAD!" Will shouted back.

"Thanks for your concern, but no thanks," sneered Jack. "I may be the youngest here, but I can able anything any of you can!"

"When you're well," said Carter, "no doubt you are capable of managing most anything, but you are severely injured! I don't like to get sentimental, like ever, but we can't lose you! No one can replace you! You're like our little brother!"

Jack looked at Carter, a little stunned. "Uh, um, man I don't know what to say…"

"The say you won't fight," said Tooth. She gripped his arm pleadingly. "Please. I wouldn't enjoy seeing you dead either."

Jack's eyes immediately softened. "Okay. But then how do we beat Apophis?"

Rue looked at Jack torn; she would never do anything to harm Jack he was like a son to her! But she couldn't risk the fate of the world because she favored one boy. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I don't know."

**You know the drill, review and tell me what you thought. I'm sorry the humor is a little off and plain weird. I will do better next time, I promise you that! Until then, REVIEW!**

**-LOTB**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY **_**REALLY SORRY!**_** I have just been so busy with school work, the science project, poetry and prose, school musical, county honor band, all state honor band, young authors fair, and make up work from all the school I miss because I'm absent from school because of all the events I do. But, I am determined to finish what I started! You know, if there's anyone out there still reading my story. If there is, I can't thank you enough! Anyway, on with the well over-due update!**

"Uhhhhhhh! We've been out here for hours! Why can't Apophis man-up and kill us all already!" whined Carter.

"Mate, I know the still before battle is unbearable, but try your best to bare it! I still can't believe that sorry excuse for a snow flake talked Mother Nature into letting him fight! He could die!" shouted Bunnymund.

"Don't get your precious cotton tail in a twist," said Carter. "As long as everything goes according to plan, Little Boy Blue will be fine, and everyone lives."

"I still don't have a good feeling about this."

"You're just a smelly old pessimist."

"Say's the guy who's begging a giant demon snake to kill him."

"I simply said I am bored!"

"That's not what I heard!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Sweet toucan, I'm turning into one of you guys!" Bunnymund sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, let's just try to get along for now. When the big bad snake's gone, we can fight all we want after that. Agreed?"

"How about no?"  
"_You darn son of a-"_

"You better have been about to say butterfly!"

Bunnymund sat down with a defeated sigh. "Dear god, please shoot me now."

"_That can be arranged," _a deep voice that seemed to shake the very core of the earth spoke in Bunnymund's ear.

Carter laughed nervously. "Hey, Bunny, uhhh, no need to alarm you or anything, but, uh…."

"Apophis is behind me, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" screamed Bunnymund and Carter in unison as they made a mad dash through the forest.

"I blame this on you!" said Bunnymund.

"If I die, find me a wife and tell her I love her! And, I also thought I should let you know I used your toothbrush to clean a toilet!"

_"WHAT!?"_

"I know now isn't really the time, but I thought I should let you know before we die. I mean, _if _we die."

"You dirty son of a butterfly!"

"SHUT UP AND PROCEED WITH THE PLAN!"

"All right daffodil, hop on."

While still running, Carter jumped and twisted in midair, landing on Bunnymund's back. Bunnymund now was able to run at his full speed. He dashed far ahead of the demon snake, and into the middle of the forest. Once he was there, he tapped his foot on the ground three times. A giant hole appeared. With Carter still on his back, the pooka dove into the ground and ran for his life to where the tunnel led to.

A horrid snake-like laugh followed the two. "You fools!" it said. "You forgot to close off the tunnel!"

Bunnymund jumped up and out of the tunnel. He was greeted by a winter spirit, a summer spirit, an autumn spirit, the mother of nature, the guardian of memories, the guardian of wonder, and the guardian of dreams.

"Quickly!" he said. "Apophis was right on our tails!"

"Hey!" said Carter. "You mean your tail! Because last time I checked, I didn't have one! Well, it is possibly I picked up some sort of bunny mutant plague from spending so much time with you and-"

"Now isn't the time!" shouted Rue. "Quickly! Into you positions!"

The guardians stumbled back, and all the season spirits (including Rue) formed a circle around the rabbit hole, waiting for Apophis to arrive.

The ground shuttered, and they heard a horrendous _hissssssss! _It seemed to come not only from the rabbit's hole, but from the earth itself.

"Get ready," said Rue.

Suddenly, the ground shook. With obvious confusion, the spirits looked around. It did it again!

"Is it just me, or are we experiencing frequent little earthquakes?"

"No, it's just you," said Jack. "How many of those bean burritos did you eat last night?"

"Jack, shut up," said Rue. "That's not Apophis, those are-"

"Earthen giants!" said Will. "My village used to get raided by them all the time! Quite peaceful creatures really, unless you tic them off."

Jack gasped. "This gives me an idea!"

"I can see how that would be a rare occurrence for you," said Breeze.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that, and I'm serious! What if we can get Apophis to tip them off-"

"-so the giants will fight Apophis-"continued Will.

"-the giants can distract Apophis-"said Breeze.

"-and we can then to the incantation finishing off the big bad snake once and for all!" said Carter.

"That's a really excellent idea!' said Mother Nature, truly impressed.

"Well, of course it is!" said Jack.

Apophis erupted from the rabbit hole, like an ugly mole-rat. "Time's up, little spirits!"

About five giants came into view, each step they took resembled a tiny earthquake. Apophis, seeing them as threats, lunged at one the giants. The giant who was struck by the snake cried out in pain as it collapsed to the ground. The other giants looked at Apophis with a new-found hatred. They began to thrash about, trying to step on the snake.

"Preform the incantation now!" shouted Rue.

The four spirits looked at each other with a fondness never shown before, as they all grabbed hands. They closed their eyes, and hummed deep and resonate. The ground all around them began to shake. The four opened their eyes as one. Their eyes were not each glowing a color that represented their own season. Will, gold, Carter, green, Breeze, orange, and Jack, white.

In unison, they spoke in the voice of all spirits past and present. "Apophis, you time on this world has ended. You are to go to the land of stillness, and never return. You do not belong in this land, for you are destruction, and this world is birth. ونحن، كجوهر هذا رلم، محو اسمك من هذا العالم! بيجون!"

A swirling black hole was created, sucked up Apophis, and, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

**I'm sorry again for updating so so so so so so very late. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter, so try to stay with me until the bitter end! Okay, so please, please, review, it motivates me to update sooner, and write longer chapters. Thanks again to all the people who read this, and all the people who haven't given up on my story. (This is my first fanfiction!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, this is it! This is the last chapter for Seasons meetings! It has been long awaited for. And to the people that asked what the spirits chanted in Arabic, I don't remember…..sorry. I guess you could just translate it with Google. Anyway, I thank you all who have made this story a favorite, and have followed this story. I don't know what I'm going to do with my other ROTG fanfiction. I don't know if I will finish it or not. **

**Disclaimer: You know, I have never disclaimed ROTG! I always saw a disclaimer in other fan fictions I've read, and I figured today, "Hey! I should add a disclaimer!" So, yeah, I don't, ever did, nor ever will own Rise of The Guardians.**

**And now, the six merry murderesses of the cook county jail in their addition of the CELL BLOCK TANGO!**

**Wait! Wrong one, my bad. I love that song. Anyway, without further ado, the last chapter of Seasons meetings. **

Carter and Will took a huge breath and said, "Ding Dong, the wicked snake is dead! Ding dong, didily dong, the wicked snake is dead!"

"For once, I don't mind their singing. We freaking beat the mother villain of them all!" said Bunnymund.

"I couldn't agree more," said North. "It is a fine day for celebrating, eh?" North pulled out his snow globe, whispered North Pole to it, and threw it to the ground. A magic portal instantly formed, and North ushered everyone into it.

Once at North's humble home, everyone found something to occupy themselves with. Breeze was trying to get Carter to wear makeup, and Carter was trying to trick Breeze into eating yeti dung. Will and Jack were trying to see how long they could hold hands before Jack caught on fire, or Will froze to death. Tooth was talking to her fairies about, well, teeth. North, Bunny, and Sandy were congratulating each other on a job well done. Rue was standing back, and admiring the whole scene with a smile on her face.

"It's candy!" said Carter.

"No, it's crap! I'm not stupid! I can tell the difference between candy and freaking poop!" shouted Breeze.

"Says you! You're always wrong! Now eat the po-candy!"

"You were about to say poop! You were about to say poop!"

"No, I said candy!"

"Then you eat it."

"Of course I'm not going to eat it, its poop. Yeti poop, to be exact."

"You just admitted it! You're so stupid, stupid."

"Am not! I almost got you to eat it. Maybe I could get Will to eat it…"

"Not on your life," said Will.

"Hey! You cheated!" said Carter.

"How the heck did I cheat?" said Will.

"You listened into my conversation with Breeze!"

"Whatever man, it's called having ears. And, yes, Jack overheard too. Idiot."

"You guys are no fun," pouted Carter.

"Aw man, now he's probably going to wet himself," said Jack.

"Too late," said Breeze.

"I did not wet myself!" said Cater.

The guardians, plus Rue, watched the little exchange going on with mild interest.

"So, is there a Father Nature?" Bunnymund asked Rue.

Rue raised an eyebrow and said, "That is none of your concern. Now, I really must be getting back to my duties."  
Hearing Rue, the season spirits stopped their banter. "Wow, Rue, too much information," said Will.

"Yeah, I mean, we don't need to know your status on how long you've gone without sitting on the toilet and doing your, uh, _duties._" Said Carter.

Rue rolled her eyes, but had a fond smile on her lips. She was really going to miss these guys when they would finally move on. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Well, unless any of you four really mess up the weather patterns too bad, I guess this is good-bye for now."

Everyone stopped smiling, and shared glances with one another. They hadn't really thought about that; since they all came out during their season, they never really got to know each other until now. But, with Apophis gone, they wouldn't see each or Rue that much now.

"I guess you're right," said Jack.

"Well," said Carter, "I would say it's been nice knowing you, but it really hasn't, and, unfortunately for me, I will be seeing all of you again." Cater took out a paintbrush, and painted a portal to North America. "Now, I really do need to go and," Carter cleared his throat and spoke in a high faire voice, "bring spring to the mainland." Carter gave a final salute, and jumped through the portal.

"Flowers is right," said Breeze. "Got to spread our season to yellow-bellied brats who don't deserve our wonderful gifts." This earned her glares from the five guardians in the room. "What? I was kidding! Mostly. Fine! Fine! I was kidding _completely_. Man, you guys shouldn't take everything so seriously. God, now I'm sounding like Joker and Carter. Anyway, I'm rambling, so, see you 'round."

The wind picked up in the room, and a window flew open. The wind picked up Breeze, and then she was gone.

"Easter's not too far away, I should be going," said Bunnymund. The giant pooka tapped his foot on the ground three times and down the rabbit hole he went.

Sandy waved a kind goodbye, and left out the window.

North looked around and said, "I really shouldn't leave the elves and yetis alone for too long. You guys stay as long as you like." North smiled and exited out through the doors.

Will looked around the room. Truthfully, he really didn't want to go, but, he knew of Jack's little romance with a certain fairy, and decided it best to give them some alone time.

"Well," said Will, "see you when the next disaster strikes, because one always does. Oh, and Jack?"

"Yeah?"

Will took a picture of Jack and Tooth kissing out of his pocket and smirked. "Will took a picture of Jack and Tooth kissing out of his pocket and smirked. "_Total _ blackmail, bro."

Jack's eyes widened and he said, "WILLLLLLLLL!"

Will laughed and disappeared in a flash of light.

"I AM GOING TO KILL WILL!" said Jack.

"You better not," said Rue. "Moving on, you two, a word to the wise, stay in touch." Rue gave them a knowing smile and vanished. Just like that, she was gone.

Jack and Tooth looked at each other, and hugged. "I _will _try to visit you," said Jack.

"And I will try to take a break once in a while to make time for you," said Tooth.

"But right now-"Jack started.

"-I've got memories to collect-"

"-and I've got a snow ball fight to start."

**Okay, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE LAST CHAPTER OF SEASONS MEETINGS! I want to thank everyone who supported my first fanfiction, and everyone who stuck it out with me until the bitter end. You guys are the best. And, I need to say that I don't just ignore the reviews that are questions, I just always forget to answer them, so I'm sorry about that too. THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**


End file.
